Damages:Hadrian James Severus Potter Prince Snape
by redneckgrl284
Summary: What Happens when the abuse infliceted by the Dursleys is worse than everyone thought.Snape Is Harry's Dad.But not a Severtius Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian James Severus Potter Prince-Snape

Update and Info;

Disclaimer:Looks around nope don't own any of the Harry Potter characters unless u count my 7 books or my 6 DVD''s all I own of Harry only Thing I own is the name Hadrian .

A/N:I'm not too good at abuse scenesso yall are gonna get some background info so you'll understand what's going on.

Background Info:Severus is Harry's Daddy . I know Sev seems like a Papa but for this story to work in my mind I Needed harry to call him is his other is his adopted to me Remus loves him jus like he would his own uoto book 4 but has some idea's out of book and Remus go get harry when it becomes Known that Harry's letters from his friends are not reaching him and his friends become is also one of his friends and harry calls him has been abused by Vernon so bad that it will lead to a perment disability.

Vernon ran over Harry with his thought if Harry couldn't walk or is damaged that he can't return to 's in for a surprise picks up when Sev is on hias way to Albus' office to meet Albus and killed Voldermort at the end of foruth place summer after foruth about two weeks after term ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Damaged:Hadrian James Severus Potter Prince-Snape

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Nope still don't own them.

MINDSPEAK

Chapter 1

What does he need no?mutteres severus as he made his way up to Albus' office only two weeks into the summer he reaces the office he notices that someone is already there with the Headmaster.

Moony he says as a way of greeting.

Midnight replies Moony who is otherwise known as Remus J Lupin

Severus,Remus I need both of you to run and errand for Albus.

What type of errand the reply at the same time.I've been reciving letters from Harry's friends that he has not replied at all to any of there letters since term haven't you told us Severus

Calm down Severus and I will let you know what I know and Then I want you two to go and bring him back here and Severus I think it's time for you to claim your and James son.

Yes Sir . he replies

Ok here's what we has not seen him since the day he came from Hogwarts,Jis letters from GHermione,Ron and Draconius have all been returned unopened.

When do you want us to leave ?Asked Remus as he could see that Severus was too shocked to say anything.

ASAP he replies.

Surrey

After apprating to Surrery the began there walk to Harry's house to retrieve can they live in the same houses comments Remus as they walk up the driveway to number 4.

A blond boy answered the door and Severus thought he looked like a blond whale.

Where is harry Potter asked Remus?

There is no Harry Potter here he replied

A skinny horsefaced women appeared and remus relized that this was Lily's older sister .Petunia where is harry asked she stuttered as she pointed toward the second on Sev Remus commeted as they made there way to the second reached a door with several looks and realized that this must be Harry's unlocked it and there first thought was that the room was deserted until they noticed a movement in the corner which was the boy who lived Harry Potter.

Harry they both said at the same time.

Harry searched for the voices that called him harry because he knew they were safe because no one in this house ever called him Harry.

Daddy

Papa Moony he asked

Yes,baby Daddy and Papa Moony is here severus answered back.

You remember Cub asked Remus

Yes,papa Daddy Prongs and Aunt Lily came in my dreams and explained everything and told me bout daddy and said everything will be it'll be hard for us but eventully we'll all be replied through there bond.

What's wrong baby asked Severus as he say tears fall from Harry's face

Hurts Daddy

What hurts Baby

Hurts to breath and everything on my body hurts daddy

Ok baby were gonna getyou to madam pomfrey but first daddy needs to give you some potions and make it safe to move you.

K daddy were papa at daddy

He's dealing with the Muggles Baby.

K Daddy I'm tired

You rest Baby severus replied

As Harry rested Severus gave him a strong pain reliver,numbing potion and one that he created that would imbolise him and make it safe for them to never thought he would use that potion on his child when he created it during Voldermorts first reign of gatrhered what was left of Harry's invisibilty cloak,his wand and the album Hagrid made picked up harry and carefully carried him downstairs where he meet up with Remus.

Moony go to the house and contact Madam Pomfrey and we'll be right behind you .Alright Midnight.

Remus turned and Floo'd to Marauders Den in Hogsmad it was agoo sized to story house with 6 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms,a den,living room ,dining room and libaray,kitchen and basement which doubled as a potions lab and a huge backyard which set on 2 acres outside of landed in the living room which had a couch,two recliners and end turned and floo'd Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts so she could come treat Harry.

"Poppy"he called into the floo

Yes Remus What can I do for You.

Poppy are you busy at the moment.

No Remus I'm not busy.

Severus is on his way with harry and he's in a really bad way and want you to come check him out .

Ok Remus Give me 10 minutes to get everything together and I'll be there.


End file.
